<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requests! by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879633">Requests!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie'>Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Broken Bones, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, mentions of car crash, mostly - Freeform, one shots, rated T just in case, still open to requests!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I want prompts and requests please!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Asking for requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, I want to write more fics within Newsies, so I figured I'd ask for some prompts (this is my main fic now)</p><p>Prompt template for anyone that wants:</p><p>Rating (I won't write E, prefer Gen and Teen, could possibly write M dependent on reason):<br/>
Prompt (can be a title, a concept, a single word,etc):<br/>
Ship (if any - I will write all ships, inc. poly):<br/>
Platonic or Romantic:<br/>
Other characters? (just whether you want other characters involved):<br/>
Feel free to add any other things to the template!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompt: Superheroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bittergrin requested a Spravid superhero AU. The prompt ran away with me a lil.<br/>Edit: changed 'has autism' to 'is autistic' in line with the majority preference of the autistic community. 12/11/20 (English format date)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Spot Conlon, if this is one of your make-sure-that-Race-revises plans, you could get me to sit with him, you know that! We do <strong>not</strong> need a blizzard!"<br/>
"I didn't do this, okay?" Uh-oh, Spot's getting defensive, please don't let there be an indoor thunderstorm like the last time he lost control of his powers. He and I are superheroes in training and yeah, I should be revising for my exam, but I can't focus, especially with my boyfriends creating a racket. Eavesdropping is more fun, anyway, even if it's less ethical! "Sean Patrick Otis Taylor-Conlon, please stop making the snow into a blizzard!" Great, full naming Spot. He's going to meltdown soon. I take the heavy blanket from his bed, grabbing the iPad in case he goes non-verbal or just wants to play Forge Of Neon. Screams and wails drift from the stairs. I take them two at a time and find Spot rocking on the lowest one, hands clamped over his ears and a raincloud over Davey. I tuck Spot in the blanket, passing him the iPad and a pair of headphones. Davey and I move to the living room to give him some space.<br/>
"What the hell was that?" Davey is the newest member of our poly relationship, and hasn't seen everything in quite the same way I have. "I hate labelling people, but Spot is autistic and he's having a meltdown because he got overwhelmed. I'll let him tell you more later if he wants to."<br/>
"What helps him?"<br/>
"His blanket, the red headphones and the iPad, it's got an app he likes playing with."<br/>
Davey seems to take this knowledge in stride. The raincloud over his head starts drizzling which means I should go and make hot chocolate with whipped cream and vegetarian marshmallows. Spot's finished the main part of his meltdown and now it's time for hot chocolate, a Disney movie and mac'n'cheese for the next meal. It's a routine and needs to be kept to. It takes effort to keep control of your powers, especially when you're stressed or upset, so that's how I knew Spot was ready for me to start our routine.</p><p>Spot is curled up in my lap, watching Mary Poppins, scraping out his bowl for any more of the cheese sauce. Davey is anxiously clutching his pager, expecting it to go off any minute, knowing that blizzards are one of the busier times for an ER doctor (he's the most intelligent of us, and won full-ride scholarship to HARVARD with his healing powers!) I stopped watching the film around 'Jolly Holiday', carding my fingers through Spot's hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prompt: Trouble at School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>older brother guardian - trouble at school<br/>For LeniV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, this is The World Newspaper, Jack Kelly speaking. How may I help you?"<br/>
"Jack, it's Race. I got sent to the principal's office. Again."<br/>
That was the phone call that found Jack Kelly and Racetrack Higgins-Kelly in the Principal's office for the 3rd time that semester. The first two times, Race had been caught smoking  As a result, Jack was not expecting to see his little brother (and ward, Jack had obtained custody just a few months ago) looking rather the worse for wear, a bruise already blossoming across his jaw. "Mr Kelly, Anthony got into a fight today." As the story unfolded, Jack struggled to maintain his concerned/disappointed expression - Race had responded in self-defence to some homophobic bullies. Jack really wanted to go and treat Race to icecream for standing up to his longtime tormentors. "Thank you, Principal Denton. I understand that this behaviour will, of course, have consequences."</p><p>***In the ice cream shop***<br/>
"Not quite the consequences Denton was thinking of, eh, Jack?" Race giggled, already seeming much less tense than he had been.<br/>
"A 3 day suspension is quite enough without me punishing you further, 'Track." Jack injected a small amount of 'stern guardian' into his voice. Race had only recently come under Jack's care and he still had many demons to learn to live with, but they were making progress together. Race now ate regular meals, at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prompt: Spralmer hurt/comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern era spralmer hurt/comfort</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¿SERIAMENTE, SPOT? ¿TU ROMPISTE TU PIERNA OTRA VEZ?"<br/>
Uh-oh, Albert was shouting in Spanish at Spot. This was never a good sign, even if Elmer couldn't understand exactly what was being said. A pause, then a click as the phone was hung up. "Come on, El, Spot's broken his leg, again. Race is with him but fine, which probably means Race bet Spot he couldn't do something and then Spot did the thing and it backfired." That would make sense, Race wasn't exactly known for being sensible.</p><p>Meanwhile, at the hospital, Spot is sat in a bed, his awkwardly angled leg propped up on pillows. Race is alternating between oddly comforting Italian swears and getting more coffee from the canteen. The phone call had gone something like this, but in Spanish. "Hi, Albert? It's Spot. I'm at the hospital."
"Again? What have you done this time?"
"Yes, again. I broke my leg again. Race is here too, but he's fine, don't worry!" (Spot may have downplayed it a little)
"SERIOUSLY, SPOT? YOU BROKE YOUR LEG AGAIN?"
"Yep, I'll see you in about 20 minutes." Honestly, it was a good thing that they lived so close to an hospital with the amount of times that Sprace hurt themselves. Yes, they were the kind of people who used ship names.</p><p>"Sorry, it was 22 minutes and 30 seconds because there's a new set of traffic lights and they was red and then we had the-"<br/>
"Fuss of actually getting in here, how are you Spot? Your leg looks real bad"<br/>
Yep, this was the hurricane Almer bursting through the doors. "Hey, Albie, Elm. I'm fine, apart from the broken leg. Don't hurt so much as it did." Spot seemed calm, not his usual self. Elmer guessed that was because of the drip connecting Spot to some sort of medicine. A nurse came in, gently pulling Spot's bones into place and putting a cast on his leg. While Nurse Plumber was doing this, she explained that Spot had broken his tibia and fibula, and that he'd need to keep weight off that leg for 8 weeks, unless the physio said anything before that. As soon as she left the room to get crutches for Spot, Albert's curiosity finally got the better of him. "How'd it happen?" The mood instantly shifted. Spot curled up as much as he could with his cast. Race excused himself for yet another excursion to the canteen. Elmer sat himself on the bed beside Spot, offering his arms in case the young man wanted the comfort. Spot shot himself into Elmer's arms, returning to his curled position. Elmer gently shooed Albert away - this needed to be a private moment for Spelmer. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here. If you don't, that's fine too."</p><p>After a long pause, a slightly hoarse voice grunts "Car crash. Drunk driver, now in custody." Elmer holds Spot tighter, whispering reassurances in his ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sorry this took so long, Brooklyn's_Late! (Prompt in notes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rating: I don't know, however it comes out I guess.🤷<br/>Prompt: 'We're assigned roommates in college and I know it's been well established by now that we hate each other's guts, but we were both pretty drunk and it was loud and I wasn't thinking clearly so what we did at that party TOTALLY doesn't count! ...unless?' (Please not super angsty or anything😘)<br/>Ship: Redfinch<br/>Platonic or Romantic: Romantic (begrudgingly 😂)<br/>Other characters?: If you find they come up🤷 (I won't be upset if they're there but I also won't be upset if they're not. Go with your story🤷)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell was that?"</p><p>"If we're talking about your hangover from irresponsibly drinking, <em>that</em> is your fault entirely, dumbass." Finch retorted.</p><p>"Ugh, no, although it's pretty bad. We're talking about that thing that happened last night..." Albert was referring to what would come to be known as The Incident. "Oh, that little thing? It was two drunk college kids being drunk college kids." Finch didn't mention the slight thrill that had chilled his veins and made his heartbeat race. "Oh" Albert sounded, well, Finch wasn't sure apart from 'hungover', but that didn't sound right so he offered the only thing he could think of. "Unless you wanted to make it more?"</p><p>"What? I need coffee, then we can figure out why you, a hater of my guts, skin, and the rest of my body, think we could work as a pair. We ain't even friends, we only share this room because it's cheaper!"</p><p>"Actually Albert, I come from money?"</p><p>"What, ain't ya sure? Why do youse share?"</p><p>"Father says I need to learn to be an adult, and that he would have sent me to boarding school if I hadn't been so sickly"</p><p>"We'll talk about that later, I'm getting my friggin' coffee."</p><p>***</p><p>"Why the hell did you think you could do that? That kiss?" That brief moment of joy in amongst the hell that was Albert's current life, the relief of knowing that someone found him enough to want to kiss. Of course, he couldn't say any of that.</p><p>"It was... loud... and you were hot... and I was drunk"</p><p>"So was I, and I's payin' for it now."</p><p>"Let me finish! Also it's I'<em>m</em>, not I's. You were standin' there, all hot and pretty as you danced, and I just got this overwhelming urge to kiss you."</p><p>"Wow, your father never taught you nothing, did he?"</p><p>"Never taught me <em>anything</em>."</p><p>"Firstly, you don't approach someone who ain't showing the signs of loooove. Secondly, your abs are friggin' awesome."</p><p>"What did you just say, Albert?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Canon era sneaky Sprace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idk if you do canon, but I would love love LOVE some canon era sneaky sprace, or even ones where they get caught or something. I feel like that fits sprace so well. idbssjsjsbsndnndjnns<br/>For stink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know you hate being sick, but at least we get to cuddle without fear, Spot."</p><p>"There are some advantages to this, yeah"</p><p>"I should get out and sell, then I can be back after the lunch rush. See you, my love."</p><p>"Be back soon?"</p><p>"'Course!"</p><p>***</p><p>"Have you eaten anything, love?"</p><p>"Not much, I ain't really want-" Spot is interrupted by a short fit of coughing. "Wanted to."</p><p>"You gotta eat, else you ain't gonna get better. I'll get some broth."</p><p>*</p><p>"Please Spot, I know it hurts to swallow, this will help if you have a little bit." Spot shakes his head, keeping his lips closed, knowing the trick that Race is trying to use on him. "A spoon, and I'll leave it. Just one spoon?" Race gently pokes the spoon at the side of Spot's lips, causing him to smile and Race managing to get the spoon in his mouth, receiving a glare from Spot.</p><p>****</p><p>"Jack, I's worried about Spot."</p><p>"Why? He said anything to you, I'll go talk to him."</p><p>"No, Jack, he's sick and I think it's more than just the cough-cold he says it is. He's got a bit of a fever, and his cough often interrupts him."</p><p>"It's flu season, Finch and Specs ain't feeling too good either. What about you, you been close to Spot?"</p><p>"No more than usual. I feel fine, apart from a headache, but I think it's just my usual from the noise of the races."</p><p>"Okay... I know you an' Spot are close. Davey and I are."</p><p>***</p><p>"Jaack, I don' feel so good."</p><p>"Stay here, those of us that can are gonna sell. There's a bucket by your bed, and some wet rags to bring the fever down. As you, Specs 'n' Finch recover, I'll probably go down with it, so you'll have to hold the fort."</p><p>**After work**</p><p>"Spot's worse, his muscles are aching and he can't get out of bed. He said to tell you 'I'm going to a better place'. He don't think he'll make it through this."</p><p>"What can I do?"</p><p>"Focus on getting better yourself, I'm going to send a little whiskey to him, it'll help."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Spot, wake up."</p><p>"Mm? Oh, Jack. Did y-" A harsh, hacking cough "Deliver my message?"</p><p>"Yes, Race wanted to help you, so I brought you some whiskey."</p><p>"Help him when I'm gone."</p><p>"Don't talk like that, youse gonna pull through. Race needs you, I need you, Brooklyn needs you." Another, longer, coughing fit interrupts Spot, leaving him exhausted. "Have some of the whiskey, then try ta sleep. Race is getting better, his fever's down, and he's eatin' more."</p><p>****</p><p>"Race, you well enough to go 'cross to Brooklyn?"</p><p>"With help, yeah."</p><p>"Good, I think Spot needs a visit from you. I'll come with."</p><p>"Poor him, being sick on his birthday."</p><p>"Wait, you know the King Of Brooklyn's birthday? Must be because of your <em>special</em> relationship with him."</p><p>*In Brooklyn*</p><p>"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Spot! Here's your present" Race leaned over Spot's bed and kissed the radiator inhabiting it. "Jack, we need fresh rags. Hon, Spot, you gotta get better. I did, although I had to be helped over the Bridge. Finch is out sellin' again, using the last bit of his cough for pity. Specs had it, but he's all better now. So you see, if they can all do it, you can too!"</p><p>***</p><p>"Race?"</p><p>"What're you doin' at Sheepshead in the middle of the day?"</p><p>"Spot's fever broke!"</p><p>"That's brilliant! Here, you sell these, I'm going to see him."</p><p>"No, we'll split these and sell fast then we'll both go to see him."</p><p>*</p><p>"Hey Spot! Jack said your fever broke!"</p><p>"Yeah, thanks for the whiskey Jack."</p><p>"No problem. How's the achiness and cough?"</p><p>"Cough ain't too bad now, the achiness is a pain. Race, go sit somewhere that isn't my legs!"</p><p>"Sorry Spot" Race grinned, not particularly sorry.</p><p>"You ain't sorry, really, kid."</p><p>"Hey! I's two years older'n you! Jack, back me up!"</p><p>"Nope, you act more like a kid than he does." Jack can't resist adding "Unless youse both sick. Then Spot's the kid out of you two." for which he receives two glares. "If I wasn't stuck in this bed by my stupid body, you'd be lookin at me through one swollen eye!"</p><p>****</p><p>"Jack, get your ass in a bed, I know youse sick. Crutchie got it too, and Davey won't be at the gate tomorrow neither. He has ta look after Les."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. EnbyEntity Asked For Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst and hurt/comfort.<br/>Also Spot/Albert because it's a good ship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I heard you scream. Nightmares again?"<br/>"I don' get nigh'mares, Albie." Well, Spot, your screaming and sleep-writhing are indicative of the contrary but sure, bud. I'll believe you.<br/>"Sure you don't. Want me to snuggle you?" If he says yes, he's definitely had a nightmare. He has them more frequently than he'll admit, stubborn husband that he is. "Mm, yeah." Gosh, he's hot! I never noticed how his nose crinkles before, or how his bangs fall over his eyes. He probably needs a haircut but this messy half-sleep look really suits him. "Spot, get your elbow out of my eye please." He answers with a snore and then a giggle. I wish he was silly like this when he was fully awake. "Move your elbow, bud."</p><p>"For a buck I miiiiiiight!" He sings, briefly bursting into laughter. "Should not have done that. Not at all."</p><p>"You alright bud?"</p><p>"Yeah. I's fine, like Jack when he gets back from the Refuge. Always fine."</p><p>"What happened? You ain't fine, and I know it."</p><p>"Turf fight, got kicked, kept it under my shirt."</p><p>"Shirt off. Now. No arguing." There's a bruise the color of a stormy sky slowly blossoming across Spot's chest. "Mind if I gently feel for a break?"</p><p>"Yeah, it hurts like a mother-you-know-what! 'Course I mind! I might be open to bargaining however, if the bargain is a kiss for a gentle check<em> and-I-mean-gentle-or-I-will-stab-you-as-a-warning.</em>" The hiss as soon as I lift his shirt is enough to tell me that he's definitely broken a rib, maybe two. "Spot, you stay in bed and rest. I's looking after you for a bit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prompt: AU Platonic Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't want to go through with it."</p><p>"It could be worse, Red." Albert only liked his fiery hair when it was Finch talking about it.</p><p>"I know, but you're so perfect - platonically - and I don't want to take that away from you! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly!"</p><p>"Someone = Race, right? He's the only one of us to constantly quote musicals."</p><p>"Yep, quit stalling, Finch. You deserve to fall in love, and I know that although I love you, I don't love you <em>that way</em>."</p><p>"You got a <em>girlfriend of the heart</em>? Not a government-assigned significant other?"</p><p>"How have you not realised I'm pan? I've told you like a thousand times! C'mon, I got a <em>nonbinary significant other of the heart</em>!"</p><p>"Who? Do I know them? Is that the right pronoun?"</p><p>"Yes, maybe, and it's Specs." Finch squawks like the bird he's nicknamed after. "Shocked you, did that?"</p><p>"A little, but I got a <em>boyfriend</em><em>-of-the-heart</em> too. Ike, and yes, I can tell the difference between him and his brother. Ike's hair spirals to the left, Mike's to the right."</p><p>"That's oddly specific, Finchy. Going back to this marriage, your dad's rich, right? He could get you a permit to marry for love, provided the government ain't filled their quota of heart-marriages yet."</p><p>"Allie, I don't want to do that. I don't want to get married At All. I want to be a Nomar, and live freely. Well, freer than the rest of society."</p><p>"That would be a good idea, but I do want to get married, whilst being freer than the government lets us."</p><p>*An hour before the wedding is due to start*</p><p>"Hey Allie! Allie! Look! A permit to coreside, without marriage, until age 30, at which point, we can register as Nomars, or be formally removed from the societal marriage program!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Glossary (since this is set in an AU):<br/>Nomar: a person who has chosen to not marry, and has applied for a permit to remain unmarried.<br/>Of the heart: anything done from true love.<br/>Heart-marriage: marrying against the rules of society, marrying out of love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yes this is still open, I simply haven't been receiving requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! Please continue requests! I know I haven't been writing much apart from L2L and the canon era Spot fic, but I love writing requests.</p><p> </p><p>Things I'm not willing to write:</p><p>- anything rated E</p><p>That's it. Seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Any set out is fine, but please do include:</p><p>- which characters you want to be involved (background characters are absolutely ok by me!)</p><p>- any ships you want involved (if a lesser known ship, e.g. Redfinch, or the characters involved aren't obvious, please let me know who's being shipped)</p><p>- the prompt (quite important!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rating (I won't write E, prefer Gen and Teen, could possibly write M dependent on reason): uuuh I don't really know how to rate things tbh? whatever rarting you feel is necessary to use works.</p><p>Prompt (can be a title, a concept, a single word,etc): some good old hurt/comfort! the boys are walking home from college (this is modern era btw) and its night time so its all dark outside. finch has a fear of the dark but is too embarrassed to admit it in front of his boyfriends so he acts like everything is fine until he hears a noise from behind them (maybe a car going too fast, or a branch falling, smth along those lines.) and has a panic attack. race and jojo comfort him and then when they get home they all have sleepy time cuddles :)</p><p>Ship (if any - I will write all ships, inc. poly): jojo/finch/race.</p><p>Platonic or Romantic: romantic</p><p>Other characters? (just whether you want other characters involved): any! if you feel the plot could use some other characters, feel free to add them in! if not thats fine too ofc^^</p><p>For A_Leg_Of_Lamb</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know Mr Weasel tried to give me an F on that Economics paper?"</p><p>"Yes, Jojo." Finch sighed. He hugged his arms round himself, cursing at his brain for having left his hoodie in the library. The street lamps weren't on yet, and he didn't like the ghostly twilight. "Of course, I refused to let him. Hang on, it was Davey I hadn't told! Race, how was your day?"</p><p>"Absolutely terribrilliant."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Terrible and brilliant. It's better than utilising average. It was okay, but there were a few moments of terrible, like when I got detention with Snyder simply because I can't sit still, when if only he'd give me the peanut ball I have in all my other classes, it would be fine! and also a few moments of brilliant, like when Miss Medda stormed up to him and gave him an earful!"</p><p>"Nearly home, aren't we?"</p><p>"Yes, Finch. Nearly ho-LY SHIT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"</p><p>"A car backfiring, but we need to help Finch. Hey bud, can you hear me?" A nod. "Can you talk, or would you prefer to use your app?" Shake. "App?" Nod. "Okay, poppet. Can you type 5 things you can see?"</p><p>Finch types 'lamp post, mail box, apartment block , pavement, and handsome face.'</p><p>"That's great, match your breathing and mine. 4 things you can hear?" The answer comes back 'you, my heart in my ears, Race pacing, traffic two roads over. I know the rest of the exercise. Feel the pavement, it's cold, and tickly grass. Smell mown grass, Race's coffee. Taste, nothing, can't taste right now.'</p><p>"Well done. Do you think you can walk with us to get home? It will be a lot warmer than the pavement." Finch swings his left arm round me and his right arm round Race, and we hurry home, Finch's steps increasing in pace as we approach our building.</p><p>*POV Finch*</p><p>"Fluffy pajamas, and we can pop some Jiffy Pop and cuddle."</p><p>'Thank you.' the robotic voice that I hate says. It sounds emotionless and I don't know how to change the settings to make it sound like me. I must have shivered, because Jojo says "Do you need another blanket, darling?" I shake my head. "Okay, love. Can you tell me what the matter is?" Ugh, yeah, probably, but also, that requires the voice talking and I don't like that. I open notes and slowly type what appears to be an entire essay 'my app's voice isn't Me. doesn't make me happy. nails on chalkboard robot voice. Too slow on some words and fast on others.' before showing Jojo the screen on my iPad. Jojo's weight dips the sofa a little as he sits beside me, obscuring my view of the window and the squid-ink sky. That's a little better. He's smiling. "I can help with that issue, after we've eaten popcorn."</p><p>And if I fall asleep before Race has brought the popcorn through,</p><p>and if I wake up in the morning to my boyfriends curled protectively either side of me,</p><p>and if my iPad has a purple post-it note saying 'Try this' on it,</p><p>and if the voice is mine, compiled through the lads staying up all night, trawling through our videos and tapes,</p><p>and if I cry a little hearing me speak,</p><p>that's all between us.</p><p>You won't tell, will you, reader?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finch's iPad runs an AAC app called Speech Assistant. I have a different reason for needing AAC and that is the app I use (although on my phone)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>